<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The son of Neptune by sleepywoonie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973325">The son of Neptune</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywoonie/pseuds/sleepywoonie'>sleepywoonie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, YiZhan, bozhan - Fandom, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasy, First Kiss, Gay, Hurt, M/M, Merman Sean, Prince! Yibo, Roman Myths, Strangers to Lovers, merman au, royal family wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepywoonie/pseuds/sleepywoonie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation for generation, the Wang kingdom had been undergoing various difficulties. Slowly but surely, sooner rather than later, it would collapse and become nothing more than vast dry camps and rubble.</p>
<p>The word spread that the Wang kingdom had been cursed by the son of Neptune; a frightful sea creature which had never been seen by a still breathing human.</p>
<p>There was solely one question which ran in the royalties' minds: why?</p>
<p>Come, join this journey of how Prince Yibo of the Wang kingdom is forced to shoulder everything and his quest to find the so-called Son of Neptune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello dear readers, ready for this long and difficult journey ?<br/>I'm excited hehe</p>
<p>Fantasy genre is like my favourite genre to read, so I want to try too XD </p>
<p>I do not have the time to edit, so if you see any errors please point them out :(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The once pleasurable and delightful season of summer, had become no more. The heat was unbearable; searing hot. Rays of sunlight almost burnt the people's skin, causing even the farmers to stay sheltered rather than to work, in the already almost dry camps.</p>
<p>Summer used to give a sense of joy to all; to the children who could stay out longer, not worried that it might rain during their entertainment.</p>
<p>Though this changed and I can assure you that it was not for the better...</p>
<p>Allow me to narrate right from the beginning and to further delve into this matter.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Initially, the Wang kingdom had always been known to be boundlessly rich and ruled by a very wise king. Over the years, its territory expanded ceaselessly; winning one battle after another to conquer as they wished.</p>
<p>In their wake, nature was disturbed...soil was tainted of blood, flowers were stomped on, trees were cut down and the vast sea became caliginous red. Yet...not even a single soul paid heed to their wrongdoings.</p>
<p>Shortly after, the great king was found dead in the palace's orchard. The doctors were incapable of doing a diagnosis and so claimed, that His Majesty passed on due to his elderly age, without any true confirmation, as for them it was the most plausibile hypothesis.</p>
<p>...Were they right in the end?</p>
<p>The late king had no queen nor any concubines and so, no sons to pass on the crown to continue his legacy. Nonetheless, he did have a younger brother who was always thirsty for power but was shunned for not being a grand scholar such as himself.</p>
<p>By following the rules, the person who had to become king was indeed the younger as he was next in the Royal bloodline. The members of court were timorous as the man became incornated as king. They were aware of how vile and disrespectful he was; clear as day that he was not fit for the role of king.</p>
<p>He tried to follow in the footsteps of his elder brother. He continued to expand their territory but once a land was conquered - in the past, the inhabitants which survived or did not partake in the battle were spared, they would pledge their loyalty to the Wang kingdom and begin cohabiting with others, they remained alive unless they committed treason - now, everyone (be it women, children or even elders) was slaughtered or taken into slavery.</p>
<p>The new king spared no one. He caused havoc and spread terror in all kingdoms, close or far.</p>
<p>You might think that his reign had come to an end rather quickly with a conspiracy by the Royal Court but I am sad to say, that no... His reign continued for years, he trusted no one besides one. His right hand man and only friend since childhood, one that would never betray for many reasons.</p>
<p>Likewise, the new king never had a wife but very so often, he would fall in the hands of pleasure alongside with the beauties of the Wang kingdom.</p>
<p>One night, blinded by bliss, he lost utter control...leading to the woman carrying the future Prince of the Wang kingdom. Although it was a mistake, the king was rather happy about this matter. He knew that the way of teaching your child when they were very young was highly futile; His Majesty would mold him into the 'perfect' ruler.</p>
<p>Months of pain and discomfort, from the woman's part, finally led to the birth of the prince. But at a cost. As the first cries of the child were heard, the mother took her last breath and for eternity closed her eyes.</p>
<p>The king wasn't present at the time, he did not love her nor would he love his child. He just wanted what he desired; an empty vessel...a piece of clay, which he could mold in any way he deemed fit.</p>
<p>For her death, only a pyre was done and her ashes were thrown in the sea, not leaving any trace of her existence. She was erased.</p>
<p>The lady had served her king loyally, to the point of carrying his own child. Yet, she wasn't repaid. Not even a small ceremony, nothing. She was burnt away like a meaningless object. She was burnt away like the inhabitants of other kingdoms during a battle.</p>
<p>A newborn boy, set foot into a world in which no one desired to be in. He would never receive motherly affection and surely, neither wise guidance from his father.</p>
<p>Yes, he's royal blood. Yes, he was a prince and yes, in the future he would be a king...but would there be anything to rule over?<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>The young majesty was pampered since birth by the midwives and for a few years - until he could not yet comprehend the world around him - the boy solely knew the hopeful prospect of life. Though things began to alter once the Prince initiated his studies and combat training. </p><p>Ever since his birth, it was said that Yibo had never met his father - the King of our kingdom -  before and, whenever he tried, he was always rejected; leaving the Throne room or his father’s wing with heavy steps and a solemn face. The right hand man of the King would inform the young boy that till he was not ready he wouldn’t have met the King. </p><p>Ready for what, you must be thinking as you read my words. Well, there is not much to it as you might be wondering. </p><p>Yibo, after various tries and hours of pondering, finally came to the conclusion that he needed to exceed in his studies, that way to reach his father’s expectations. </p><p>Thereafter, he pushed himself to the very limit… months, years passed before his eyes.  </p><p>Alas, when the frost season came upon them and the months of conquests were paused - due to the frost and unbearable climate changes - Yibo was summoned to the Throne room. </p><p>The young boy, before this unexpected event, was simply observing how the frost accumulated on the window as the sun began to disappear and the sky donned several minute pure white dots, sparsed carelessly. The Prince loved nature and was truly fascinated on how the cycle of life managed to persevere no matter what changes it had to undergo. It was simply beautiful and impregnable in his eyes. Nature would always remain undefeated. </p><p>Walking through that specific part of the palace, the Prince could not help but let his eyes linger on several magnificent adornments fit for a King. He was not accompanied by anyone but one could tell, without difficulty, where to head to. </p><p>He halted in his steps and found himself in front of a humongous door, donned with high relief serpents and hawks tinged in gold. A spectacular piece of art that one could take in each detail leisurely. Yibo, even though he had never met his parent, was proud that his father was the ruler of their land and he aspired to become like him. A righteous, just and astute king. </p><p>These were the terms that his tutors used whenever the boy’s curiosity got the best of him and asked how his father was a king but first and foremost as a person. Certainly the servants working under the King, no matter how much their thoughts varied from what they spoke, described the latter with grandiose words. </p><p>Thereafter, Yibo lived in a lie. He made himself believe that his father really did not have the time to parent a child. This way, instead of accumulating years of hate towards his father, the Prince was proud and ready to show how much of a scholar man he had become over the years. </p><p>If I might add my own personal view on this matter… everything was meticulously planned by His Majesty and I am sure that whoever found what I am writing is quite aware of this fact. Unfortunately, in that period, not a single soul wanted or could go against ‘the Almighty’… not even the royal court dared to do such a thing. </p><p>Destiny took its course and I am appalled to say that nothing could have changed it. I’d rather tell you the story step by step and without being subjective; as it may affect your own opinion on the future matters that I shall narrate to you.  </p><p>Back to our dear Prince… </p><p>Though the door piqued his interest, he did not stray from his first motive of being there and so Yibo pushed open the, apparent but in actual fact, light door. </p><p>As he was completing his action, his eyes fell upon the interior of the Throne room. The Prince could not help but feel like he had entered a completely different world, an entire different spectrum. Not even I can truly put into words the extraordinary, rich and palatial interior. Truly it would have caused anyone’s jaw to drop immediately onto the marble floor. </p><p>Yibo felt the need to cower and leave the room as soon as possible. It was magnificent, yes indeed but this was not the only reason for such a sensation to overcome the boy. Authority, strength, potence seeped from every corner. It oppressed him.</p><p>He had entered a lion’s den...not as a fellow lion but as it’s prey. </p><p>Everything escalated furthermore when his eyes came into contact with those of his father, The King. The latter’s gaze forced Yibo to kneel down on the bare floor and paid his respects, “Father, it’s an astounding pleasure to finally meet you. May this son of your’s pay his respects dutifully to his King.” </p><p>He lowered his head to the floor and afterwards got up graciously to walk slowly to his father’s throne. He was following the rules of how one should act in front of a king and supposedly, once he was directly in front of the elder knelt down on one knee, the latter should have placed out his hand for it to be lightly kissed; in sign of loyalty and fealty. Though this did not occur. </p><p>Instead, Yibo received a strong slap across his face; definitely turning the once poor frail skin into a dark shade of red and later on, in various shades of purple. What had he done to be punished? </p><p>“Father, please forgive this son for whatever wrongdoing he has committed. It will never happen again, I beg for your forgiveness!” </p><p>He knelt down entirely and prepared himself for whatever might have happened shortly after his unknown mistake. </p><p>“Nobody accepts an apology when the wrongdoer does not even know himself what kind of wrongdoing he has committed… you still have yet to learn and grow into my successor. From tomorrow onwards your true training shall commence. That is all, take your leave.” </p><p>
  <em>The test was failed…</em>
</p><p>It was the first time Yibo had ever heard his father speak and the voice he had imagined was not that far off from the original. Cold, regal, imperative. </p><p>He was not yet very clear on what he had done wrong for him to receive punishment on their first encounter. Nonetheless, after hearing that the style of training was going to undergo a change the very next day, he was quite ecstatic. The more knowledge and training he gained the better it was. He needed to get accepted by the King and he longed to become an unstoppable man just like his father. </p><p>Our Prince was still very young, only sixteen years old. He had a pure heart in an utterly tainted world. He was fooled for many years after their first encounter. </p><p>He indeed gained knowledge as he wished but he forgot one thing. He made one yet severe mistake. No matter how much one knows, that person can never go against an opponent who’s had many more experiences than the former. Without experiencing and just storing away knowledge, the things one learns become useless. </p><p>He remained in the dark for many years, confined in the palace’s walls. </p><p>There is a saying which states that ignorance is bliss… I cannot disagree with it more. </p><p>Ignorance was our Prince’s weakness and I had already predetermined what would have occured once the truth revealed itself. </p><p>And I can assure you that though it left great damage in its wake, it was certainly necessary. </p><p>It was the key to open Yibo’s eyes. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Training daily, strenuously for hours no matter his condition. The Prince pushed himself over and beyond the limit his own body had established. Everything evolves. Everything adjusts. Yibo’s stamina and strength increased exponentially; that even his trainer needed to keep himself on guard when they practiced close combat. </p><p>Besides defining his physique, he utterly was a blossoming flower. Splendid. Almost as if he were hand picked from the heavenly gardens. I was on the sidelines and observing such a boy mature into a man was a sight that could never leave my mind. </p><p>Initially, when the Prince had just gotten the basis down of his new training rounds, he was solely supervised by the best knight of their kingdom, Binghe.</p><p>Once he had turned eighteen, the King himself supervised his lessons. Yibo felt certainly pressured but how could it not be an honour being trained by the righteous and potent man himself? </p><p>No relationship was formed during the next months. Yibo was not being trained like a prince, all prim and proper... as one could say that the boy needed to rough it out. </p><p>“Come to the Throne room tomorrow, there will be the royal court and administrators.”</p><p>Yibo was removing his armour when he was invited, or more so ordered, to attend the assembly. His hands abruptly stopped their movements. Lifting his gaze to see the former’s retreating back… The Prince was about to question why was his presence necessary but, yet again, he had no voice. </p><p>The next morning came rather quickly and Yibo had already gotten ready for the assembly an hour before its commencement. He donned his official royal uniform and placed the heavy jewel crown on top of his silky-like hair, with which Yibo showed his true position in the Kingdom. </p><p>The boy felt out of his own skin and doubts began to make their presence known in his mind. Was he really a true prince? He had not done anything to prove it besides genetically. </p><p>That day was going to be the first time Yibo was going to partake in official Kingdom affairs. </p><p>He looked out his bedroom window and observed a mother bird taking care of her young ones, nestled up in a nest on the prince's favourite tree. Experiencing such a scene caused the boy to break out into a minute smile full of admiration and care but also sadness. </p><p>Whenever he saw any act of motherly affection he could not help himself but feel envious. He never felt certain emotions and oh, how much he longed for them. </p><p>''My Prince, the assembly is about to commence.'' </p><p>Yibo did not linger much on those meaningless, childish thoughts and quickly changed back to his cold and untouchable demeanour. This time he did not let his eyes savour the extravagancy of the wide corridors. Once he arrived, two guards were awaiting for his presence and bowed down to him; after which they pushed open the door. Walking in, Yibo did not receive the same treatment as he had with the guards. The officials simply looked at him without getting up from their designated seat. There were about eight officials on each side of the table which meant sixteen pairs of eyes were looking at him intently. He tried his best to pay no mind and searched for his seat quickly. The King had yet to arrive and clearly he would have taken the single seat which was decorated differently and differed in its dimensions. Crossing out that, only one remained… on the left, right next to the royal seat. </p><p>Close proximity was not much appreciated by Yibo. Nonetheless, he inwardly sighed and directed himself to his rightful place, with as much confidence as when a fawn takes their very first step. </p><p>He conversed with no one and solely stared at the wood veins prominently showing on the table. A few minutes passed till finally His Majesty had arrived. </p><p>''All stand and greet our King!'' </p><p>Not even a second later everyone in the room stood up and as the king passed by, each official lowered their head and placed their right hand above where their heart laid. Once the routine greeting reached its end, all seated again after they saw their King sitting comfortably. </p><p>Ever since the man entered, he never deemed to give a mere glance to his own son. He acted as if he did not even know the boy who was sitting right next to him. Yibo did not expect anything different and paid no mind. He had to prove to everyone that he deserved his position and the only way to do that for now was to listen carefully and act according to the situation. </p><p>''Let the assembly commence with the week report.''</p><p>The leader's voice resonated as clear as crystal in the grandiose yet pin-drop silence Hall. One of the officials quickly stood up, wincing at his own action as he caused the wooden chair to screech against the marble floor. His face turned one shade lighter but he cleared his throat and spoke up. </p><p>The week report consisted of many things though mostly concerning the life in the Palace and their military expansion. Nothing much really caught Yibo's attention… It was quite boring if you asked him personally behind closed doors. </p><p>The report was smoothly explained and the King added only a few words to then quickly continue the assembly with other, more important, matters. </p><p>''Kingdom's defense? Are the new Western underlings behaving themselves or are they still causing an uproar?''</p><p>The Prince was shocked when he heard his father speak like that. It was disrespectful to call your newly formed allies like that… It seems a King can truly say and do what he pleases with being afraid of any backlash. </p><p>''Sire, they have announced their defeat and pledged their loyalty to your ruling...But Sire…''</p><p>The official was clearly hesitant and tried to look at the others for assistance but all was in vain. The King lost his patience and highered his voice, causing the former to lower his head even more. </p><p>''Sire, the people on the streets are increasing. Poverty in every family. Our farmers are having trouble to cultivate, not only for the increasing population, but also because the lands are incomprehensibly dry. Some lands have already become barren during this past week. The palace still has much reserved grain but I cannot claim the same for the entire Kingdom. How should we approach this dire problem, Sire'' </p><p>Yibo listened intently and with every passing second, his worry increased. What was happening? Since he was always in the palace he never heard nor saw anything of the true situation occurring. </p><p>Everyone in the hall waited with baited breath. They waited for the perfect solution but what they received in return was not necessarily considered a perfect nor good one. </p><p>''We will do nothing for now. The situation is not dire and I am certain that they are simply causing a ruckus so we lower the expenses. We must not believe everything they say without seeing it with our own eyes. Pass on my orders… All those who are male and older than a decade must work, if not their pay will decrease… Then the so-called poverty will commence.''</p><p>''Sire, I-''<br/><br/></p><p>''Anyone who objects and does not abide to my orders will be severely punished in public. The assembly is finished. I expect to hear nothing of this situation by next week at the latest.'' </p><p>Everyone bid farewell to their King and went their separate ways… excluding Yibo. He could not stomach down the words he had just heard being pronounced.</p><p>He spoke so indifferently, carefree even though the discussion was his people's wellbeing. </p><p>The true colours of a person begin to show after time and most hope that they would never have to witness them in their lifetime. </p><p>Yibo remained in the Hall by himself, deep in thought. Time passed but not for him. Everything stilled. </p><p>He just hoped that his father was right about his judgement. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Prince continued his scheduled duties - that slowly increased as the King kept on ordering him around. The first time the boy had seen the elder, after the assembly, Yibo had found a plausible reason not to look at the latter's eyes. He heavily disagreed with the given orders passed down to their kingdom. </p><p>Though he was just a Prince he still considered the kingdom as his duty to protect with all his might. He would have gone to the villages and communicated with their people. Remaining comprehensive to their problems but not to easily submit to whatever they would have said. Why did not his father simply ask one of his own subordinates to evaluate the situation? </p><p>He wanted to lightly hint at his disagreement by simple gestures. Obviously, our Prince knew that being utterly open with his personal beliefs would have created great havoc within the palace's structure. He could only hope that his subtle movements were enough. </p><p>Yibo was called to the Throne room when the sun had already tinged the sky for the last time in splendid warm colours; seemingly ending man's day in a comforting way. His feet were used to the various, intricate passages he needed to take to arrive at the designated place. The closer he got the more he could hear the angered voice of the King and the more he quickened his pace. </p><p>The Throne room was vulnerable. Any conversation which took place in that moment, whether they had been of importance or not, could have easily been heard by any passerby as the grandiose door remained wide open...almost welcoming the curious ears. </p><p>The prince’s eyes grew increasingly in size as he saw the state of one of the officials on the marble floor. The man was immobile, lying on the floor like a corpse. There were other officials present but their hands were tied. One could only remain silent in the King’s presence... Yibo had learnt about their fear along the years of various experiences and his admiration for the so-called perfect king figure diminished everytime. </p><p>He assessed quickly the situation and decided to gather the king’s attention by making his presence known. Yibo stepped further into the room and bowed down in greeting.</p><p>‘’My King, I’ve come by your order.’’</p><p>He dared not to let his gaze wander and waited for the former to speak. The sensation of oppression, the boy had undercome to in his first visit, was present but with certainly less vigor. </p><p>‘’Guards, get this man off my floor and take him to the dungeons for repentance. I will seek him out personally tomorrow immediately as the sun rises, so be prepared for my visit.’’ </p><p>The man on the floor had started to gain once again his senses but in his dazed state, he could only mutter words which sounded as if he were begging for forgiveness. No struggles were shown when the official was dragged away. Though as Yibo raised his gaze to the punished man he could solely focus on his eyes. He had never seen such an expression in a dire situation of this magnitude. The man’s eyes conveyed nothing as they stared directly towards Yibo, who was the only one to seem troubled seeing the event unravel. </p><p>Along the official's departure, the guards closed the doors and the King seated back down on his almighty Throne. Yibo remained in the centre of the room, flocked on both sides with weary-looking subordinates. Nobody uttered a word, no one dared to shift from one foot to another in wait for orders. </p><p>''I expect you all to do a better job. Depart tonight and make sure the situation is dealt with. My Kingdom cannot afford to have these indolent people as its pillars.''</p><p>A chorus of 'yes, Sire' flooded the room and soon after every man pattered away; leaving Father and son alone. </p><p>''My King, forgive me if I may sound discourteous …''</p><p>Before he could finish, the former lifted his right palm indicating that he wanted silence. </p><p>''I heard from Binghe that you have been imploring him to go out of the palace; using training in an unknown ambience as an excuse. What do you plan to achieve by leaving these walls? No one out there knows your identity nor lineage. If you want to become my successor you need to work much harder. You are still so weak, just like your mother who could not even fulfil her duty yet you want to leave? A man should not cower in front of anyone, state your reason before me.''</p><p>The Prince was quick to get over the initial stupor… He thought that he could have trusted the knight. Apparently Yibo was wrong. He duly knelt down and calmed his erratic beating heart. </p><p>''My King, I don't plan to leave the palace in no return. I simply wanted to see how your ruling is making our kingdom flourish. I wanted to see it with my own eyes and know my future people. As I have my speech in this moment… I humbly ask my King if I could initiate my royal duties and no longer do mundane things. I have completed my training and my studies have excelled in these months…''</p><p>He had thought out what he wanted to say to his father but actually saying it out loud, knowing that your every moment was being scrupulously observed, needed more courage than he had imagined. He felt his heart slowly creep up his throat and his intakes of breath increased. Come on, show him you are a man… That you have changed. </p><p>A laugh resounded in the room. Yibo felt himself shiver, almost as if ants were crawling up his back. </p><p>''Do you see how you are acting? You want to be the next King like that? You can only become one if you listen to me and stop fantasising.''</p><p>''Let me leave the palace for a day and I will show my worth!” </p><p>An outburst that our Prince surely regretted right after it happened. </p><p>“You will leave when I order you to. You are of no help like this. If you only have eagerness and no power to complete it, then all is useless; it shall bare no fruit. You have proved to me once again that you are ungrateful and a mere boy. Leave.''</p><p>Yibo opened his mouth but no sounds were emitted. He knew better. </p><p>… </p><p>He lay in bed. Eyes closed yet still perceiving the moonlight as the moon crept across the sky. Yet another fruitless day. Yet another day he could not prove himself…Maybe he was indeed not yet prepared for the world out there. For the true reality. </p><p>In a way, the prince was right. He was not ready for what had yet to happen but we are always insufficiently prepared for the future… no matter how hard we try. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>(minor mention of blood, I kept the description of it very light just in case if some readers were to feel uncomfortable. Enjoy reading!)</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The Kingdom had only begun to awaken from its slumber, yet Yibo had already been drawn out from his own a few hours before. One of his personal servants had fervently knocked on his door, calling the Prince with urgency, '' Your Highness, please wake up and go to the dungeons! The King orders for your presence at once!'' </p><p>Thereafter, a long day awaited him but it was certainly not going to be as fruitless as the others. In haste, Yibo adjusted his hair into a neat ponytail and with nimble fingers donned his customary attire. Shortly after he had been called for, he was already out of his chambers. He did not show any sign of annoyance. Our Prince simply walked quickly to the dungeons but still greeted all the workers along the way. Following precisely his master Binghe's teachings; even in the most diresome and maybe unplanned of moments, a prince must always keep his calm exterior and follow the correct etiquette. </p><p>Yibo had never stepped foot into the dungeons. The opening which led to it was guarded by two men who had their skin pulled taut as all the muscles underneath pleaded for more liberty. Recognising the Royal emblem, the guards immediately made way for the Prince to pass. </p><p>Surpassed the opening, Yibo was forced to adjust to the poorly lit hall. As one proceeded further, they would feel as if they were walking down a hill and the air became less accessible; he tried to pay no mind to this eerie ambience and walked until his eyes fell upon a row of guards. Each one stood in front of a prison; a cage for despicable and tainted men. </p><p>The Prince's senses were heightened compared to the mediocre folk and so, his pair of ears picked up various cries of sorrow. Certainly, one would think: should there be pleasurable, joyous sounds emitting from the dungeons, a place of no freedom? </p><p>The still innocent man did not expect to hear a female voice crying in such a heart wrenching way. He was told one time that the prisoners captured were never females, elders or young ones… yet, could it be he heard wrong? </p><p>He did not want to cause suspicion and so moved on, though in a slower, calmer pace; no longer rushing to go to the King's side. </p><p>Again.</p><p>The lady's voice became louder, closer and he could manage to comprehend a few broken words from her pleas. </p><p>"Please… Please, h-help us… We ar-" </p><p>Suddenly, the voice dispersed into nothing. No other sounds resonated within the dungeons; where the smell of death and desperation seeped out from every crack, rendering the capability to breathe properly even more of a strenuous act. </p><p>Yibo had walked till the very end of the long hall, trying his best to ignore all the cries for freedom and the sound of chains violently hitting against the metallic rods of the prisoners. A guard noticed him and immediately bowed, "My Prince, please come in… Sire, is waiting for you."</p><p>The man obliged and walked into the small cage. Blood was thick in the air. Caliginous red painted the exposed aggregate, like a river taking its course and avoiding all the obstacles. It flowed ceaselessly. Yibo had never seen so much blood coming out of one person alone. The man who was being drained was the same official of the night before. He hung from the wall, limbs held up by thick and unbreakable chains. Head lulled to the side. His chest remained immobile, no longer following the inhale and exhale movement it once did. </p><p>The female weeps could be heard once again. A young lady dressed in the typical servant attire knelt on the blood stained and uneven pavement. Her hands shook as she desperately grasped the tunic of the King. Voice now hoarse but still relentlessly begging for forgiveness and aid. </p><p>"How dare you touch your King's tunic with such filthy hands? Off, you wench!" </p><p>The lady was roughly thrown off, her body falling against the hanging feet of the official. Yibo quickly called out, "Father, please stop!" </p><p>The King turned towards his son, anger and the desire to draw out blood from someone considerably increased. Yibo’s steps faltered and he remained standing where the man's blood had already reached and overgone. </p><p>''These are filthy beings who had the courage to go against my Kingdom's conduct and not only that… He disobeyed my orders, ignored them. Do you think these crimes don't have any punishment? Worst punishment of them all, death! Would my imbecile son like to join them too if he disagrees with my ways?'' </p><p>This time it was the younger one's turn to kneel and submit himself. </p><p>''I spoke out of place, this humble one would never go against his King. Please forgive me… Your Majesty called for me, in what way may I aid you?''</p><p>Before the King addressed him, the former ordered the soldiers to take care of the corpse and the servant. After which, he raised his hand in sign for Yibo to follow behind him. </p><p>They both left that pith of death behind and silently walked towards the Throne room; guards and workers greeted the royalty as per etiquette.</p><p>They were behind closed doors and the King sat on his Throne in a tranquil manner. Yibo felt oppressed once again, inferior to the man before him. Images of what had transpired just a few moments ago in the dungeons, played in his mind. Fear started to settle in. Not for himself but for his Kingdom. Was this how one should reign their land? </p><p>"Your Majesty, may I ask what happened in regards of the official?" </p><p>"I called you there to show you how one should not go against my orders unless they want to end up like that man. I believe, you have learnt your lesson. Also, starting from tomorrow Binghe shall not be at your disposal, you must continue your duties alone."</p><p>"Where is master going, Your Majesty?" </p><p>Annoyance began to reappear on the elder man's face but he replied nonetheless, "As you heard during the assembly, the Western part is causing a ruckus claiming that their lands are barren and nothing can be cultivated...yet, they still have enough energy to rebel… Binghe, along with some other soldiers, will deploy tomorrow to grasp at the reality of things and put them in check. That is all, I expect you to manage alone without anyone superivising you like a child."</p><p>"Yes, Your Majesty."</p><p>…</p><p>That night, our Prince began to plan a way to leave the Palace unnoticed. He wanted to help his people somehow and he thought that the only way he could do so was certainly away from his father's view. </p><p>The best time to leave would be at nighttime, he knew precisely the intervals of the guard's change over. A few questions made him doubt and think once more whether what he wanted to was illogical or not. </p><p>If he would even manage to escape, will he be useful? And if he got caught, would his father have the courage to kill his own son? </p><p>Yes, he certainly would. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Having a keen eye was one of the many peculiar talents the Prince had carefully acquired and perfected during the years. From that night onwards Yibo began to plan his intricate escape but for several times his ideas reached dead ends in one way or another. Though he was a prince and lived all his life confined within the palatial walls, he was not aware of many passages. Certainly he could not just risk everything and escape from the main passage. With this motive in mind, the man was forced to wait and study further the routes which were available at his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days passed, his master had long left the palace - to fulfill the King’s wishes - and there was still no sign of his return. The most powerful in combat had disappeared, along with the other men who were deployed. No reports arrived at the palace and as Yibo was forced to pretend to be calm in his father’s presence, behind doors his nerves were reaching their limit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently he was the only one taken aback from the turn of events but, in reality, it was not as such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Days turned into a week and yet another assembly was held as per usual. The Prince was once again ignored but he was sure that in the future he would manage to be in their favour. Each official clearly bared no good news for the King. Even more so on that day than others, all fended for themselves. Their posture was more rigid than ever and various expressions passed on their faces as their turn to report neared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crux of the matter was that, besides the increasing famine in all the Kingdom, many people began to fall ill - for reasons still unspecified - and perish. One official even dared to say that they were using more wood for pyres than for anything else. The King’s conceal of emotions had drastically decreased once Binghe’s disappearance was declared. Anger was the prevailing emotion and all had to resist his rath as he demanded further information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The counsellors were truly at a loss this time, they could not aid their King and they were horribly aware of the punishment they had seeked out alone thanks to their incapabilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo was never asked for his opinion and was forced to simply sit and listen to headless chickens trying to find out the difference between heads and tails. The only orders they were given, in the end, was to close the Capital gates and search for the cause of the new illness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another week and no sign of return still. The king had deployed other soldiers but they were also lost to the unknown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During those days, Yibo's presence was even less acknowledged - let alone asked for - and the man used up his time well. Wandering around the Palace he discovered a secret passage the servants used to use to leave or access, without a problem, their designated working stations within the Palace. He observed how the door would camouflage itself perfectly; becoming an entire part of the wall when not accessed. The doorknob was designed and placed in a way which made it look like the continued part of the high-relief gold design along all the perimeter. Without a trained eye or the knowledge of its existence, a passerby would not have batted an eyelid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince had seen how each servant grabbed a certain part of the decor and pushed the 'wall' inwards, to then hide in the dark shadows unnoticed. The workers truly had quite a lot of power regarding the safety of the Palace and Yibo could not help but think that maybe he was the only one who did not know about such passages. Maybe his father, the King, had forbidden everyone to tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A bird born and kept in a cage for the rest of its life. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo had decided upon leaving slightly before dawn; when the vast lands began to welcome the sun's warmth. That night, after his personal servants prepared him for bed as per usual, the man carefully went about his chambers silently and gathered the necessary objects in one mere leather satchel his mother had owned before Death beckoned her soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time of his departure neared in an excruciating slow manner but all things eventually happen as long as one has patience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man leaned himself against the door and listened carefully to the distinct footsteps of a guard leaving his post for the night. It was time for their change over but the next guard was always late, as he was still new to the late routine he was forced to accustom to upon his arrival in the Palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time had come and the Prince needed to move quickly but also stealthily. He left his Chambers and became one with the casted shadows created by the disappearing moonlight. The passage was just a corridor away, not far. Yibo looked ever so often at his surroundings and finally managed to reach the hidden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he was looking for the handle under the poor light, quick footsteps resonated within the four walls. The new guard must have arrived as the silhouette, casted on the wall by the held torch, remained steady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo was only a corner away. The person the other one should have been protecting in that moment was slowly leaving his grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few aimless touches on the door, the man finally grasped on the correct piece decor. He, with all caution, pushed inwards the door, without letting out a single screech that would have alarmed the guard, and entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a narrow corridor, poorly refined but accessible enough. Walking a few steps with his hands against the wall to avoid any falls, the man truly looked like a blind person trying to find his way. The only guides he had were his hands, ears and, most importantly, heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed forward, not giving up even with all the frustration of having to move as slow as a sloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corridor split into two tongues; one on the left and one on the right. One was lit with a torch whilst the other was pitch black. Just as he was about to go towards the direction chosen, a loud siren jarred him and causing him to stumble a few steps backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They discovered his disappearance. The search had begun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a moment of panic it is hard to remain level-headed if not used to being under dire situations and so Yibo quickly began to run towards the lit corridor as he could not afford to waste time on moving blindly, at times hitting with his shoulders when he would lose his footing. He heard footsteps and shouts coming from behind him. The man did not dare to stop and turn around. He ran with all his might, breath becoming labored not with exertion but with anxiety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The corridor which seemed endless finally presented its exit door. What was beyond, the Prince had yet to discover it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In narrow corridor noises easily travelled and echoed. A cacophony of various noises made it become almost unbearable staying in there. Yibo's entire body was already covered by a layer of condensation, his clothes also began to be truly uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a few more steps and he would have been in the open air again. Whether that was good or not, it did not matter much. It was the only chance for him to escape and go help his people.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May the Gods be on your side, my Prince. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My prayers became like a mantra, neverending, always more insistent and desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly so, they were not heard or maybe the Gods believed that the Prince would need their strength only further on in the future. Whatever the reason they had the end result was not a pleasant one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A child who was strapped away from everything, a flower which had its petals slowly and singularly plucked, would only wither away with time…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince pushed open the door and was greeted by none other than the King wearing his regal attire and that crown Yibo had grown to despise along with the person donning it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe you are already aware of the consequences you have inflicted upon yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo never expected to be caught by his own father. He had doubts but he had never thought they would have turned into his reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and kill me. I don't want to be your successor, not when you are destroying the kingdom… At this rate there will be nothing left for me to reign upon… Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your Majesty</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he spoke he heard the guards, who were chasing him, arrive behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Majesty, we deserve to perish as we were incapable to guard His Highness. Please have mercy on these low ones!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sounds of metallic objects falling on the floor made Yibo turn around. They were kneeling, their armoured bodies hit violently the stone pavement of outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no reason to kneel, cavaliers. It is I who has gone against the King's wishes. All of you need not to seek forgiveness, I humbly apologise for being inconsiderate of your duties and what my actions may have inflicted indirectly upon all of you. Forgive me.'' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A future King who not only asked for forgiveness to men who were a part of a much inferior social class but also, humbly bowed down to them, giving his back to the present King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense, Your Highness! Please stop, we don't deserve such an act from the Prince. It is our duty no matter what to be by your side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King who up until then remained silent began to whisper in the ear of his right hand man, Wen Ruohan. After a few moments, the latter simply nodded and mumbled a quick 'Yes, My King' before taking off to do, once again, the former's bidding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough wasting time, take him back and make sure to lock the door. Don't allow any access to the outside without my direct orders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever our Sire wishes it shall be granted!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo dumbfoundedly looked at the King. Was that it for his punishment? Just a simple house arrest? </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Prince’s adventurous day took an unexpected turn to utter boredom. After his trial of escape failed miserably, he was locked up in his chambers with no other destination to go to. Hours passed painstakingly slow. The only thing he did was practice his sword skills but even to vent out his anger of the morning happening’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door broke the man’s reverie. He quickly placed back in their proper place the loose hairs which had begun to adorn his unscatched, pale face. Yibo had already embarrassed himself enough for the day, or maybe for the whole month, he did not need his unseemly appearance added to the list. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’You may come in.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A young boy entered slowly with a platter in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Your Highness, it is time for you to have lunch.’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The former was certainly new and had yet to accustom to his servant duties, though the Prince could tell he was trying his best to not drop the food as his hands shook uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’There is no need to be scared. I’ve never seen you serve me before, I assume you are one of the few people who, after the latest conquest of my father, chose to work in the palace?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before replying, the boy placed what he was holding onto the desk which was cluttered with scrolls and splashed ink.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Your Highness is truly intelligent.’’, after pronouncing such a compliment both parties released a shy smile and the Prince huffed in embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’There is no need to walk on needles around me, we are both around the same age and right now I’m locked up in here...I don’t really look like a prince, do I?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments went by in silence. Neither of them felt awkward. For the Prince the other person’s presence was much welcomed. As long as he could remember Yibo never managed nor was allowed to uphold any sort of relationship with other boys his age. His status solely gave him the liberty to converse with other royalties, and that was not what he wanted. Hence why he had preferred staying alone as he matured and focused on his objective.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impress the King and show how he was capable to become the next successor in line for the throne.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man from a young age was deprived of so many things, forced to change and forced to accept the like. Seeing another person in his Chambers, who was not his usual conservative servants that never conversed or looked at him in the eye if not necessary, was a breath of fresh air. The young boy’s presence was like the first time every year when the fragrance of cherry blossoms would waft into the early morning air and embrace one’s all senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonetheless the servant’s presence was also like a two-edged sword. One side was like the fragrance of cherry blossoms, sweet and welcoming. Whilst on the other, it was a fleeting moment; quickly to disappear as the cherry’s petals fall ceaselessly until there is not even one single coloured, fragrant petal left. The only hope the observer had was that the next year round they would be back as long as the tree still welcomed life within it.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, in Yibo’s case, was there any chance that the same moment could have been relieved more than once? The Prince believed the answer was negative and I must say that it was a good answer on his part. One should not get their hopes up for something uncertain, instead, if they were to be proven wrong, the sweet taste in your mouth would be ever impressed in your memory.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Your Highness… You should eat before it gets too cold or the head maid will get angry at me for not serving you well.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The servant bowed and was about to leave the room when the former spoke to him once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Stay until I finish eating, this way there won’t be any need for you to hassle yourself with coming back here to collect the dish. While I eat, you can go around and see if anything catches your eye… I know it must be a rare occasion for you to sit down and read for a bit. Go ahead and no need to show your gratitude.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alas, that was the first time the Prince ate with someone other than royals. His demeanour became more relaxed as time passed and the food on the platter slowly began to be consumed. Sometimes the young boy would release sounds of excitement whenever he discovered an object which he was unfamiliar with. Yibo would look at him every time and with a smile on his face, he would calmly explain its function and where it originated from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few remaining pieces of food were left behind on the platter as an energetic conversation had sparked between the two males and it required all of Yibo’s attention. The servant was speaking about how his life was outside of the palace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I was so free back then… spent my days reading and hunting for our meals alongside the elders of the family. Once the King of Wang began to attack regions always closer to ours most of the people left their home and sought refuge at their relatives in further away regions… my family and I could not leave along with some others. My father wanted to protect his land and I needed to take care of my grandmother who was at Death’s doors. We remained but as the battle started, our numbers and combat material was no match for the Wang Kingdom. That is how I managed to spare my life and began to work here…’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Did your family make it?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sign of hesitation was visible on the servant’s face. Tears began to well up in his eyes but he did not dare to shed them. He simply shook his head in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After seeing his worst thought affirmed, Yibo sighed heavily and knelt down on the cold floor in front of the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I truly apologise on behalf of the Wang Kingdom for all the pain and hardships it caused you at such a young age. I wish I could do more than just apologise… but I promise that once I become King, things will change to the better for everyone. Please forgive me for being so ignorant regarding the King’s acts.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo lowered his head in shame and was about to fully bow when the servant uncharacteristically wrapped his arms around his upper body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Please, Your Highness I am aware of the situation in this kingdom and I know about what happened this morning. Initially, I had thought that your attempt at escaping was because you simply wanted to wash your hands from this matter but after spending some time with you… I now know how much you deeply care for the Kingdom and its people. I hold nothing against you nor the Kingdom. I just hope that your incoronation will happen soon…’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After hearing such words and feeling the body heat of another person starting to seep in his own skin, Yibo became immobile. Nobody dared to speak to him let alone hug him. He began to laugh even though it did not quite fit with the atmosphere the depressing conversation had created. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’You are quite the brave one, are not you?’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy had come to the realisation of his acts and quickly jumped up on his feet with his face flushed red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Your Highness, I overstepped, please forgive me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that point laughter began to resonate loudly within the chamber’s walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When was the first time the Prince had laughed… had he ever laughed in the first place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’No need, no need… I did not mind it at all, if not I would not have allowed you to touch me in the first place.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After several apologies and reassurances from the latter, it was time for the servant to leave before things would begin to spike suspicion from the guards outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’May I know your name?’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I am Yixing, it was a pleasure spending time with you, Your Highness.’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’You can call me, Yibo.’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’Then, until next time… Yibo.’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the cherry petals began to fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince spent his time thinking about what his next step should be. He could not try and escape again, it would be in vain. Yibo thought that he could find another way to leave, maybe with the excuse of hunting, but he hesitated as before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After reading a scroll regarding military strategies, the Prince began to feel slightly feeble and unsteady on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a long day and his adventure truly tired him out. He decided upon skipping dinner and went directly to his bed. Still in his morning attire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Petals had begun to fall. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think in the comment section!<br/>Thank you for all the support ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes were still closed, sleep still holding him captive without utilising any force. It was welcomed and maybe it would have been better for him to remain in a diverse realm. Unfortunately, not all prayers are heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince began to stir awake but the procedure was rather abrupt. It was not the usual slow movements to stretch one's stiff bodies, after hours of remaining immobile. An underlying pain began to increase as he moved slightly - always with his eyes closed. The man could not pinpoint from where it came from and slowly but surely it started to become unbearable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he simply having a very vivid dream or was it reality, which had been nurturing itself on his sufferance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince’s eyes began to flutter open. The setting had changed, no longer was he cooped up in his chambers. He found himself in the place where he had wished to never step foot in ever again - unless it concerned a matter of life and death. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hell on earth, the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pain increased, every inch of his body pleaded for mercy. He had not realised but the cage was full of his piercing cries, blood curdling screams of misery. Yibo was bare chested. His once pale, refined and unscathed skin was marred. As I had once said he looked like a flower personally picked by the Gods from the heavenly garden… in that moment, my heart wrenched at the sight. The once innocent looking man was no more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cause of his pain was the cause for everybody’s misery. The King… his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince’s hands were tied above his head as his body rested upon a makeshift bed of sorts, with the elder on top of him. Yibo’s once clear vision became blurred as tears began to make their way down the sensitive skin of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder held a knife in his hand and slowly cut deep in the former’s skin. Blood seeped into the sheets, the boy’s skin was covered in a layer of red. Lines were drawn, every stroke would go deeper than the precedent one. No words were spoken from the punisher. The victim was oppressed, all his strength waned. His pleas lost their urgency, the insufferable pain started to fade away, and left in its wake numbness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the victim, time had stopped. He looked at his skin tear open under the pressure of the knife and how red, warm liquid enveloped the sharp object in greeting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo was terrified, paralyzed from head to toe… yet, everything he could do was out of reach. His body had been weakened from the poison he had unknowingly consumed the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King’s features, his eyes held a glint of excitement as he observed how a living being slowly began to stop withering under the knife held within him. He found it interesting as he could control the life of another. He could decide where to inflict pain, for how long he should stop so the victim believes that everything is finally over to then recommence with more force and enthusiasm.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt omnipotent, a god which could judge if one should live or perish. Nevertheless one must never forget their true nature and the race they belong to. Humans. Gods oversee everything which might concern their status in the inferior world and will act accordingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, that is what I hoped for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cherry blossom tree had lost most of its flowers but it still lived on, sparse flowers still hung on the branches. It sought hope, it was stubborn and determined to withstand the tempests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo’s breath became irregular, he managed to push out one word from his parched and sore throat, ‘’W-why...’’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slumber had captured him once again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His body was utterly in the hands of his sole parent in that lifetime. The elder did not stop his activity, though it was less enticing not receiving any reaction from the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king got bored drawing on top of the finished artworks he had created. The canvas was full but his creativity was yet to be extinguished. His fingers pressed into the deeper drawings, more blood gushed out - an endless, tranquil stream slowly painted his finger red. The smell of sweat, urine and blood mingled thickly in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His bloodstained finger acted as a paintbrush, strokes of red began to decorate the unconscious prince’s face. A stroke on his forehead, a stroke which connected an eye with the other and another stroke that began from his cupid bow and ended in the crevice between his prominent collarbones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more glance at his still unfinished art and the man left the cage. Wounds uncovered, untreated were openly welcoming them to fester. Bacteria entered the tortured man’s system, it was a feverish night… not much was remembered besides a voice, whether it belonged to a male or a female, it was hard to distinguish. It was certainly euphonious, godly perhaps but to whom it belonged to was unknown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo weakly woke up the next morning with the hope he was no longer in that treacherous place but, instead, he was welcomed with the King’s back. Still in the dungeons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made no noise as he did not want to alert the other party that he had regained his senses. He remained still like a corpse but his breath picked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘’I see, you have woken up.’’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder turned around and his eyes met with those bloodshot ones of the Prince. Yibo hoped to speak but no words were pronounced. He had lost his voice, his throat felt like it was being scratched as he tried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince could only look at the other man walking step by step, tauntingly slow towards him. The distance decreased and the King exposed his hands which were initially behind his back. The latter's right hand held a whip whilst the other the knife of last night; cleaned and sharpened furtherly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you really think I would let you go after trying to escape? Was not the show I put on last time enough for you to understand this? Truly, what a naive son I have raised." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raged, hatred were rooted deeply into those words and his actions spoke even louder than the words pronounced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted his right arm high and struck down with all his might upon the messy canvas of Yibo's chest. Once the object came into contact with the skin, his body was pressed down more into the tattered fabric underneath him with the force created. It stung. It continued ceaselessly. The man would take a break to catch a breath here and there, but the whipping was endless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo's skin was raw, his body was almost privy of the substance it needed to function adequately. Everytime the whip struck, blood would rise in the air and decorate the stone walls with splotches of crimson. It was not enough. He needed to be punished more, he needed to remain bedridden for months before he could even move on his own to simply go to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thereafter, it continued. The Prince fought between the two realms and at one point, inclined further to the more tempting one; sleep. Though he was not allowed to fall in further. Every moment he was pulled back in reality with every jab and slice the King would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His chest was a complete canvas but the rest of him was not. His legs were still untouched, untainted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo was fully stripped, no cloth covered his decency. He was utterly impotent, robbed of his own dignity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Though you are not fit to be my successor, you surely have a beautiful body which can do wonders to the observer… just like your mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger was weak, had not eaten nor drunk anything for almost two days, yet bile began to rise up his throat. He looked at how the other man held the knife, at his regal clothes splattered with red, at how he looked at his body so hungrily… It was impossible for him to hold back the bile any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not to choke on his fluids he, with great effort and pain, turned his head slightly to the side and disgorged that which remained within his body. Yibo dry-heaved, eyes and nostrils burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stench in the room became even more unbearable. The exhausted man did not even feel embarrassed anymore after everything, surely vomiting was only a mere thing of low importance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such delicate skin, I can cut right through it with barely any pressure. Weak and lean like a little girl. With that long hair of yours, you can pass off as one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The knife grazed his thigh and moved towards his sex. The point of the object was cold against the base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even this is small. Pathetic!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that shout, Yibo screwed his eyes shut and prepared himself for what was awaiting him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With that shout, Yibo screwed his eyes shut and prepared himself for what was awaiting him.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Your Majesty, Sire! I come bearing news!” </p><p> </p><p>The prince’s breath hitched. Saved in the nic of time, saved before there was truly no other way to escape from that hell… away from his own personal Satan. He opened the slits of his eyes with difficulty to see who that urgent, yet familiar, voice belonged to. Yibo first saw the sadistic man stepping away from his side and fluidly hid, underneath his soiled regal cloak, the weapon he used to inflict pain. </p><p> </p><p>Fear began to creep up within the victim’s system but he let his gaze wonder towards the newcomer. </p><p> </p><p>‘’What is it?’’</p><p> </p><p>The elder spoke as if nothing had transpired. As if the servant had not realised what he had been doing just by looking at him and the other male’s condition. The servant seemed unfazed but his hands minutely shook. With fear or anger, I cannot say. He spoke in a rushed manner, ‘’Sire, Knight Binghe has returned alone and gravely injured. He was found lying unconscious in front of the main gate, the guards have taken him to the palace’s head physician.’’ </p><p> </p><p>The servant who spoke… it was Yixing. The only friend Yibo had made in his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>‘’Stay here and make sure that he does not leave. If he does, both you and him will be killed personally by me. I will return in a few hours once I take care of this matter. Keep my words in your mind and do not disobey me.’’</p><p> </p><p>The younger one in question bowed down and placed his hand carefully on top of his heart, ‘’Yes, Your Majesty. This low one will not disappoint and carry out perfectly the orders given. All best of luck for your endeavours, Your Majesty.’’ </p><p> </p><p>The King simply stared at him for a mere moment and left without saying another word. Closing the cage behind him. </p><p> </p><p>Both remaining boys remained cloaked in silence, Yibo’s haggard breathing was the only noise that could be heard. </p><p> </p><p>He was initially happy to see Yixing but as silence welcomed his thoughts to create havoc in his mind, he could not feel more angered. That servant was the one who gave him the poisoned food. Was he aware of it, was he a part of his father’s malicious plans? </p><p> </p><p>The more Yibo pondered on this matter the more he believed it. Everything began falling into place and his weakened body began to quiver. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Your Highness...Yibo, it is me, Yixing.’’ </p><p> </p><p>The servant moved closer, with every step his eyes widened in terror. </p><p>‘’Y-Yibo, what has he done to you? H-how could he do such a thing to his own son?’’ </p><p> </p><p>He was worried for him. He was angry on his behalf. Was it all an act to gain the Prince’s trust? </p><p> </p><p>He remained silent and began to regain his composure as much as possible. Yibo was tired. Exhaustion weighted down his battered body. Yet, he remained conscious, not wanting to fall in the hands of his father’s subordinate. His emotions might have begun to break his facade as the latter spoke cautiously, ‘’Yibo, believe me. I did not know that what I had fed you was poisonous. I should have tried it before giving it to you… I guess I still need some time to adjust to being a servant for a royal. Yibo… I will help you get of here, trust me.’’ </p><p> </p><p>Once he realised that the injured man did not want to pay any heed to his words, his hovering hand fell back down to his side and walked away. ‘’I’ll be back. Try to get some rest in the meantime.’’ </p><p> </p><p>The conception of time was no longer valid for the butchered body which was meagerly inhaling and exhaling puffs of air. Yibo was in a delirious state. He was seeing a silhouette of a person, maybe, which caressed and combed away tendrils of hair that obstructed his already bleary vision.  He heard an euphonious voice but he could not pinpoint to whom it belonged to nor the precise words. </p><p> </p><p>One thing was for sure, when he closed his eyes, whilst that voice enveloped his ears, Yibo felt tranquil. The injuries he sustained throbbed but they were no longer burning him, like tongues of fire licking ravenously at wood. A fleeting moment of peace…</p><p> </p><p>That was disturbed by the crisp sound of metal against stone. </p><p> </p><p>The Prince startled awake, causing his body to throb. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Yibo, my hands are full."</p><p> </p><p>The latter grunted in response. </p><p> </p><p>Yixing quickly moved towards him and sat down on the makeshift bed. </p><p> </p><p>"Yibo, I personally prepared some food for you. Unfortunately I cannot clean your wounds… The King would realise… Listen, I will take a bite of everything I made to show you it is not detrimental to you, okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Again, no response. </p><p> </p><p>The servant tested everything and was utterly fine afterwards. It was safe. Maybe Yixing truly did not know of the poison. </p><p> </p><p>The latter placed a spoon of plain porridge to Yibo's lips. ''Eat, Yibo. I do not know how to make complicated things but hopefully it will make you gain a bit of strength."</p><p> </p><p>He ate. Spoon after spoon, swallow after swallow he began to relax. His dry throat began to become moisten once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yixing… Thanks…"</p><p> </p><p>The cherry blossom tree was watered after an endless drought. With its newfully found joy buds began to form, dotting the various branches. Will those buds ever bloom? Will the last remaining flowers wither to give space to the forming ones? </p><p> </p><p>‘’No need, I will get you out of here soon. I promise that we will allow you to become the new King and change this land to the better before it is too late.’’ </p><p> </p><p>Nothing else was said, no questions were asked. One was dubious that he would ever manage to reach and fulfil the objective everybody wanted him to become. There other was silently planning on how the save a man, a royal… his friend from more pain and humiliation. After what seemed like endless hours of silence footsteps began to resound in the dungeons. </p><p> </p><p>He had returned. Yibo could not mistaken those noises produced by how one carried themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Both men looked at each other for the last time, the servant with a reassuring smile plastered on his face which did not truly reach his eyes. A facade of reassurance was better than nothing, Yibo would have clung to anything in that moment. Yixing left his side and awaited for the King’s arrival by the cage’s gate. </p><p> </p><p>‘’Leave us.’’ </p><p> </p><p>‘’Yes, Your Majesty.’’ </p><p> </p><p>And so, the Prince was once again alone with that sadistic, ruthless being.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are a few references to Epicurean and Democritus's philosophy (nothing major). For the rest, all is my imagination besides the Gods' names and what they are a god of obv lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Intermundia: spaces between worlds </p><p>Gods reigned outside of humanity’s reach. The former had been present in all universes much before humans began to conquer and spread their selfish needs.</p><p>Jupiter. He was the King of all Gods whilst Juno was the Queen. All the other Gods fell into a subordinate status but were content as they ruled over a specific phenomena, they did not feel oppressed by having to follow their superior. </p><p>The intermundia was always tranquil besides a few squabbles between deities. Sometimes it was too boring for certain individuals, a ruckus here and there were surely needed. Nothing too grand for Gods. </p><p>Time was not a conception they needed, none of them aged nor died unless stabbed by a stronger opponent. </p><p>Alas, humans began to create havoc that reached all the way to the Land of Gods. The balance was disrupted and some were obligated to leave the Intermundia to restore peace. The humans began to kill nature, to believe that no other being was superior to them; solely inferior. They slaughtered everything in their sight until Jupiter himself took action by striking them down with bolts of lightning. A frightening scene to spectate but some, relatively innocent, humans remained awestruck by witnessing such power. </p><p>That was how the relationship between the Intermundia and humanity began to form. With the poor techniques and unrefined materials, temples and statues alike were erected in various territories. The most famous Gods had a large mass of devotees and along with the humans prayers, the formers would receive offerings. Venus received endless bunches of grapes from the laborers and received various precious jewels from female worshippers. Most were happy from both parties but, as time passed for humans, everything began to go down a different path than the precedent one. </p><p>Devotees decreased and so, deities were forgotten. No longer needed in humanity’s ruthless society. They were considered superstitious creatures, created by an older generation’s imagination and the growing need of knowing that a superior entity is always there to listen and help you. </p><p>Nonetheless, some Gods did not go back to the Intermundia and went across the human land to always keep balance in all of the infinite worlds. </p><p>Neptune occupied all the seas; controlling the currents, droughts and preventing the humans from destroying his vast habitat he had grown fond of. </p><p>Balance was restored for a few human centuries but nothing remains in the same state for eternity. The Gods on humanland, or sea, came to the realisation that after a human century their appearance would age minutely but the strength of their powers always remained stable. Some like Venus, terrified of losing their beauty and juvenility, left and seeked refuge back in their true designated place.</p><p>Only a few Gods remained and Neptune was one of them. </p><p>…</p><p>The Wang palace was cloaked in darkness as the moon crept along the sky. It seemed asleep but, right at the centre, it was bustling with servants. </p><p>As it was night, the duties remaining for the servants to complete were little to none for the time being. They still had about two hours before they would have needed to start preparing for the day ahead.  </p><p>The servants had all gathered in the palatial kitchen and hushed frustrated voices could be heard.</p><p>‘’Alright alright, listen up guys. We need to find a way out of this and save the Prince. We all know here that he was what it takes to be king.’’</p><p>Murmurs of uncertainty filled the quiet room.</p><p>‘’Where is he anyway? I saw two guys carrying him away during the night yesterday.’’ </p><p>Someone cleared their throat and interrupted the incessant flow of questions directed to no one in particular. </p><p>‘’He is being kept in the dungeons, the very last one at the end. I saw him today and he is not in a good state at all. That fucking King is torturing him, he is completely beaten up to the pulp.’’ </p><p>Some people gasped after hearing such a thing and some were even bold enough to openly show their disgust, ‘’How could such a man exist and be the King we must follow? We need to change things soon, I do not want my family to be brought up like this.’’</p><p>‘’Oh please! Do you really think we even stand a chance? We are just servants. We have no way to defend ourselves if something goes wrong. We are not up against someone at our same level.’’, as the man spoke harshly his limbs began to sway left and right to emphasise his logical reasoning. ‘’We are going to play a losing game and even if we manage to escape, the situation outside the palace is even worse. We are better off remaining here! So, please do tell what is the point even trying even though we are already aware of how it is going to end?’’ </p><p>‘’We are not alone. I have made a lot of close friends within the knight division. They all want to save the Prince and have him become King. This way we truly have a chance of winning against that vile man.’’  </p><p>‘’Those who do not want to take the risk can remain here. We need to act quickly and well. The Prince cannot hold on for much longer, it would be best that among the people who will go save him there is a physician.’’</p><p>They began to plan and Yixing’s chest became full with hope. </p><p>Final decision: strike in two days. </p><p>…</p><p>After the King took Yixing place once again, he was more wrathful than before and got lost in the pleasure of cutting, whipping skin as he pleased. The victim’s cries were the best music that had ever caressed his ears. </p><p>Will the sun and water save the buds of the cherry tree or will they wither away once again? </p><p>Many things are based on believing in others but, like what happened with the Gods, some things go forgotten whilst for others’ their state changes. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>